Surprises
by InvisibleMeAndMySecrets
Summary: Bella is dressed and ready to surprise Edward and make that night the best night of their lives, but in turn is surprised when she finds that Edward is not alone...his two best mates have tagged along! BXEXEmXJ. PWP. Lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was ready and waiting for her boyfriend to come home. She had a special treat for him tonight. And she was so sure as hell that he would love it. She looked around her bed, everything was simply perfect. All her favorite toys were at one table and the lighting was simply perfect. Tonight, she was going to be more adventurous. Tonight was not just love making which she and Edward always did.

Tonight she wanted him to take her rough…she wanted to take him rough…she wanted to fuck. Hardcore fucking…that's it!

"Bella? Love? I'm home!" she heard Edward's voice. She jumped startled, how come she hadn't even heard him? Well, never mind she would hear his every word now…when he fucked her.

Putting on her lacy robe and not tying it up, she walked up to the living room.

His eyes widened when he finally noticed her clothing. Or rather lack off. Bella had decided to keep it simple; she was wearing a short see through teddy and a black panty. And no bra. Her breasts were freely falling, and she could feel her nipples poking.

"Wow…_Bella,_" he looked at her dazed. The lust in his eyes _so_ evident.

But her reply turned into nothing when she heard low whistle behind Edward. To her shock and horror, Bella realized that both Emmett and Jasper were standing at the door ogling at her almost naked body. Both their eyes were fixed on her breasts…

"Someone's gonna get _laid_ tonight!" Emmett whooped, wiggling his eye brows.

Bella blushed. "_Bella, you are so hot baby!"_ Jasper exclaimed. Bella realized that they were all slightly drunk. Or else they would never say such things in front of Edward and her. She found that instead of angry, she was get aroused. She started stammering and trying to cover herself up, and why the hell was Edward quiet? He was usually possessive!

But he didn't say anything, he just stared at her, so did Emmett and Jasper. And the way they were staring at her. With so much lust and desire…that was making her wet!

Suddenly, a plan formed in her evil mind. "Edward," she pouted and walked up to him. "Do you want to help me undress my love? I'm _so _tired," Bella played, moving her index finger on his chest; she saw him gulp and also noticed that Edward's eyes were focused on her heavy bosom.

"Y—yes," he mumbled.

Pulling him along, she started to walk toward their bedroom.

"_What about them_?" Edward whispered to her, they were still ogling her.

"Boys? Do you want to help me too?" she turned and purred at Jasper and Emmett.

Their mouths hanging open they followed.

And Edward didn't say anything.

* * *

**I seemed to love writing Bella with all the Cullen men! ;) Ha ha, I'm so glad that people have favorited/alerted/reviewed my stories, this is for all your love. **

**It is a two-shot. **

**Next chapter, all the hot action.**

**Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got into their bedroom, Bella's lips attacked Edward. She started kissing him ferociously, biting his plush lips and tongue. He kissed back with equal enthusiasm. She was halfway into the act of removing his shirt when she felt someone grab her waist and pull her away. It was Jasper and Emmett, both of them ready and undressed. Jasper placed her on the bed and stared to kiss her mouth. Emmett went down and started licking her foot…sucking her toes. She moaned, her pussy turning wet with his every suck.

Jasper's hands were traveling down Bella's body roughly. She felt his cock by her thighs. "Mhmmm…" she brushed her legs against it. Both of them moaned. Both of his hands were now on her breasts, pressing and kneading them while he bit on her lip.

"Remove…" he mumbled, trying to get rid of her see through teddy. She saw Edward by her head, already naked. He leaned over and pinched her nipples through the teddy.

"Oh baby…" he moaned, she felt his cock by her head. Both he and Jasper tore it out. He breasts were now completely visible, they stood back to enjoy the look, "Jasper, be a darling and hand that spray please?" she purred.

Her breasts were now covered with vanilla cream and were eaten by Edward and Jasper; both of them not wanting to outshine each other lapped at all the cream and gave her nipples quite some pain and pleasure. Edward knew what exactly Bella liked and used it all, making it rough and needy. And Jasper…he was exactly opposite to Edward! The fact that he didn't know her likes and she didn't know his technique was enough. He used wild amount of suction and biting. Both her lovers were different, but the only thing that now mattered was the fact that her breasts were being squeezed and licked while her sensitive pink nipples were being sucked, flicked, tugged and bit in every possible manner. At one point, Jasper simply wrapped his lips around her peaks…and did nothing. But just the feeling off his hot mouth on her…just there…static…

Her third lover was throughout between her legs. He had finished licking her from bottom to her crotch. She had sprayed some cream for him too, and he was doing it complete justice. His licking had turned into soft nibbling when he reached her inner thighs. Finally, he reached her pink pussy and placed soft kisses on it.

"Emmett…" she moaned his name, circling her legs around his head. That was all encouragement he needed, because within moments, he lashed his tongue inside her pussy. He started using his fingers too…Bella arched her back and started moaning all their names.

"Make me come…" she moaned, she was almost there…but needed something more.

Along with kissing her breast, Edward's hand reached her pussy and his long fingers pinched her clit. Playing with it for a while, he started finger fucking her ass. Because of the various actions on her body and when Emmett's tongue finally hit her g-spot Bella's body began to spasm. She trashed around the bed moaning in pure pleasure…

"I'm coming!" she screamed and started coming. Emmett lapped at all her juices, while Edward's hand still lay there; he brought it back to his mouth and started licking it. Bella moaned when Jasper pulled Edward's hand and gave his fingers some licking and sucking too.

"Bella, don't you think it's your turn to pleasure us now?" Jasper whispered in her ear, biting her ear lobe.

"I'm more than willing Jasper," she sighed happily.

The three of them were now settled in a fairly intimate position. Edward lay on top of her because he wanted to enter his dick into her pussy first, and Emmett was taking her from behind. She hoped that both would enter into her pussy at the same time. And Jasper sat by her head, his cock looking monstrous.

"Bella…what do we do now love?" Edward asked.

Such a tease! "Fuck me!" she moaned.

"How?" Emmett squeezed both her ass cheeks, and spread them open. His fat cock lay between her ass cheeks, and she felt her cheeks squeeze his cock when he stopped the spreading.

"Put your cocks _in_ me!" she pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Jasper whispered.

"Yes!"

"Tell us where you want it…tell us Bella…" Edward purred. She knew he wanted dirty talk.

"I want your fat cocks in my holes…Edward, I want your hard cock in my pussy. I want you to thrust in my hard and fast! I want you to fuck me…make me cry out in pleasure. Emmett, I want your large dick in my asshole. I want to feel you penetrate in…I want to feel you completely inside. And Jasper, I want to eat your juicy cock! I was to suck it so bad. I want to give you the best blow job ever…just let me suck…fuck my face!"

She could feel Emmett's and Edward's thick dicks at her entrances and Jasper's hanging above her mouth, if only she could grab them. she pulled her tongue out and licked his cock head. he pumped his dick and moaned. Meanwhile, both Edward and Emmett were in the process of entering her. Edward didn't have much difficulty because she was so wet. But Emmett was despite lubing her ass. it was the first time she was doing it. But both her hands were being held she couldn't.

Her eyes almost rolled back when all the cocks entered her! Everyone was so thick!

"Ughhh…" she screamed, when finally Emmett was completely in. while he remained inside to let her get adjusted to his monstrous cock, Edward was already thrusting in and out. He had started with slow motion, but was now pumping in and out wildly. Jasper suddenly thrust his full dick in her open mouth. She moaned into him. At once she felt all the three cocks in her. She loved it! She wanted them to be within her forever.

All the three fat juicy dicks were pumping in and out of Bella's entrances…she was beyond ecstasy. It wasn't even hurting her anymore. She screamed not in pain but purely pleasure. She loved how both Emmett and Edward were entering into her, and when they were completely in, she loved to feel so tight around their dicks. Jasper that had been squeezing her cupped breasts which Emmett was holding as Edward pinched her sensitive peaks. She had started with rolling her tongue over and over his dick and giving him sensual licks, but now was hard core sucking him. And her moaning was turning them on.

"Even a whore doesn't moan like that when she has a 8 inches dick in her mouth Bella," Jasper chuckled.

Bella moaned and bit hit. He thrust in even more. They were working with such coordination and rhythm that it felt like they were doing this since years!

"Ooh…" she moaned when both Emmett and Edward thrust in and out. there wasn't one moment when she didn't have a dick in her. she felt Emmett's fingers pinch her clit while Edward was thrusting in. She wrapped her legs around Edward's waist and rocked her hips.

_In…out…suck…suck…out….in…in…out…suck…suck…out…in…_

That was her only mantra. And very soon, her pussy began to clinch, she was going to come again. But from the look on Edward's face, she knew he was too.

"I'm coming…" he panted.

"Ughh…me too…" Emmett nodded.

Just then, she felt both Emmett's and Edward's load empty into her pussy and asshole. After few moments, Jasper too was emptying his load into her mouth. She drank it all not wasting even a single drop.

All of them lay panting and cuddling, Bella was being touched even now.

"I want to enter your sweet pussy now Bella," Jasper spoke.

She looked at Edward, it was stupid really. Here they lay ready and naked, and yet she looked at him.

"Shall we try again love? I want your asshole," he said.

"Hell yeah! Suck me!" Emmett hollered.

Bella just grinned and licked her lips, freeing herself from the tangled bodies, she went to the couch across the room.

"Come get me…_boys!_"

**The End**

* * *

**Enjoyed?**

**Please review. **


End file.
